I can only rely on my phone
by surething123
Summary: All of this is written on a series of text messages please review; but only nice stuff please!


**Author's note:**

**I made this story a LONG while ago. So if you read this (which I doubt) don't really expect me to update.**

**Reminder:**

**All of this is told on a phone**

September 5th 10:45

In math class

**BeeHappy:** guess what?

**RainOnMe**: what?

**BeeHappy: **I got the new IPhone!

**LuckyCharms**: :)

**RainOnMe**: awesome

**BeeHappy**: I knw right!

**BeeHappy:** After months of begging, my mom finally crack'd

**RainOnMe**: you knw u could have gotten it urself? U're rich, if I'll have u remember.

**LuckyCharms**: it's true, u totally could have

**BeeHappy**: I knw, but it's much more satisfying to crack my clearly un-crackable mom, And besides, I didn't waste any $$'s

**RainOnMe**: good for u. u're mom's still really mad about the last incident right?

**BeeHappy**: yah :(

**LuckyCharms**: yikes, Ms Boring is looking this way!RED ALERT

**BeeHappy:** thanks! Oops! Gotta go!

**RainOnMe:** same. Bye!

**LuckyCharms: ** see ya at lunch!

September 7th 12:04

In detention

**RainOnMe:** I can't believe we got sloppy!

**LuckyCharms: ** yah, being away from school has made us like this

BeeHappy has joined

**BeeHappy: ** hey girls!

**RainOnMe: **I still can't believe u're not in detention

**LuckyCharms:** Ms Boring actually thinks u're a goody-two-shoes

**BeeHappy:** it's only because I'm rich and because my dad funds the school.

**RainOnMe:** I guess so…

**LuckyCharms:** and why are u so happy anyways?

**BeeHappy: **well…

**RainOnMe:** SPILL THE BEANS!

**BeeHappy: **Aaron Hunter asked me out *squeals in delight*

**RainOnMe: **NO WAY!

**LuckyCharms: ** OMG! OMG!

**BeeHappy: **it isn't that big of a deal….. Ok, maybe it is!

**LuckyCharms:** u have been waiting FOREVER for him to ask u out!

**RainOnMe: **Congrats! Oh shoot! Ms Boring is coming back in! Bye!

September 8th 3:34

At home

**SilverArrow: **hey Bree. U there?

**BeeHappy: **I'm here Aaron. Wat up?

**SilverArrow:** wanna go to Pizza Hut tomoz? Your friends can come.

**BeeHappy: **they'd love to, and so would I

**SilverArrow:** great, see you at 7?

**BeeHappy: **sure, it's a date. Bye!

SilverArrow has left

LuckyCharms and RainOnMe has joined

**BeeHappy:** hey peeps

**RainOnMe:** wat up?

**BeeHappy: **we got invited to Pizza Hut tomoz 7 by Aaron!

**LuckyCharms: **sorry lady, no can do. I've got a party I have to go to.

**BeeHappy: **but I told him we could all go…*sniffles*

**RainOnMe: **I can go…..

**BeeHappy: **yay! What about u lucky?

**LuckyCharms: **u're making me feel really guilty right now….

**BeeHappy: **that was the entire point…*evilly grins*

**LuckyCharms:** fine I'll go. Just have to make sure my mom doesn't skewer me alive.

**RainOnMe: **I got a new dog! *Trying to release tension*

**LuckyCharms:** wat type?

**RainOnMe:** Pomerian, we named him Pomegranate.

**BeeHappy: **must be SO cute. Have to come over some time.

**RainOnMe: **u totally should

**LuckyCharms: **maybe we can meet on… Sunday!

**BeeHappy:** sure

**RainOnMe: **same

**LuckyCharms: **okay. AHH! MY COOKIES ARE GETTING BURNT! AHHHH! My mom is going to KILL me! Sorry! Gotta go!

LuckyCharms has left

JewelQueen has joined

**RainOnMe; **wow…

**BeeHappy:** I kwr….

**JewelQueen:** hey grlfrnd! I have graced u with my presence!

**RainOnMe: **hello Janette

**JewelQueen: ** hello peasant. I was talking to Bree.

**RainOnMe: **we come in the same packaging. Sorry.

**JewelQueen:** that was _deliciously _**not **funny.

**RainOnMe:** glad u liked the joke

**BeeHappy: **okay….um… what did u want to talk to me about?

**JewelQueen:** just want u to knw congrats on snagging Aaron. Out there, there's a _lot_ of competition. And I am one of them. So watch out!

JewelQueen has left

**BeeHappy: **gee….. Thanks for the advice.

**RainOnMe: I feel for u sista.**

**BeeHappy: ***sighs* I have to go cry in my puddle of misery…. Bye…

**RainOnMe: **sure wish lucky was here… she'd definitely cheer us up. Too bad she's taking care of her *burnt* cookies…. ByeL

September 11th 12:14

At Lunch

**LuckyCharms: **OMG have u heard the news?

**RainOnMe: **no, what?

**LuckyCharms: **Janette and Aaron were caught kissing in the yard. Apparently, Aaron couldn't keep his hands of her.

**RainOnMe:** Oh no… has Bree heard?

**LuckyCharms: **I don't think so, but she'll be heartbroken

**RainOnMe: **I really want to go over to him and give him a piece of my mind! No one messes with my friend and gets away with it!

**LuckyCharms:** I don't think that's a good idea….

**RainOnMe:** fine….. but we're gonna have to tell her soon…

BeeHappy has joined

**BeeHappy: **tell me what?

**LuckyCharms: **um…..sweetie…. you see, Aaron and Janette were caught kissing in the yard. And apparently, he couldn't keep his hands off her…..

**BeeHappy: **h-he wouldn't….. Would he? … OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! The little #$^$&*! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM SO BAD; HE'LL REGRET EVER MESSING WITH ME! *laughs evilly* sorry, but I have to go plan my revenge now*laughs evilly again*

BeeHappy has left

**RainOnMe: **whoa, never knew she could be THAT fired up.

**LuckyCharms:** at least she's not upset.

**RainOnMe:** Aaron and Janette are going to regret crossing Bree.

**LuckyCharms: **she may be nice and sweet, but she has the mad angry side too. And you don't want to get on her angry side….*shivers*

**RainOnMe: **OMG!

**LuckyCharms: **what, what's going on?!

**RainOnMe:** is that CHICKEN ALFREDO! OMG! MUST EAT IT! *being dragged toward food*

**LuckyCharms:** oh….. um… bye….

**RainOnMe:** *drools hungrily*

September 13th 2:45

Last Period

**RainOnMe:** can u believe it?

**LuckyCharms: **no can u?

**BeeHappy:** I can!

**LuckyCharms**: I can't believe u actually did it!

**BeeHappy:** it was easy

**RainOnMe:** how did u do it?

**BeeHappy:** I just used a little word play and some amazing talent…..

**LuckyCharms:** and you somehow managed to make Aaron say that Janette was a #$ &# all over the PA.

**RainOnMe: **I find that **_totally_** believableJ

**BeeHappy: **I'll never reveal my nefarious secretsJ! But I totally would have gotten in trouble. Lucky for me, my dad pulled a few strings.

**LuckyCharms:** what I would do to be rich like u…

**RainOnMe: **just saying, we're all rich

**LuckyCharms: ** just not as rich as Bree

LuckyCharms and RainOnMe have left

JewelQueen has joined

**JewelQueen:** hey Bree. I told u that I would get him didn't I?

**BeeHappy**: shut up idiot

BeeHappy has left

**JewelQueen:** WHY AM I TALKING TO AN EMPTY CHAT BOX?!

SilverArrow has joined

**JewelQueen:** what is the MATTER WITH U? u called me a #$&% in on the PA! in front of EVERYBODY!

**SilverArrow:** I only joined this chat room so I could tell u that u are sick and pathetic. Note the fact that U were the one that kissed me. And telling EVERYONE that I couldn't keep my hands off u?! What a MASSIVE lie! And now Bree won't even talk to me! Personally I WANTED to call u a $%#*^ BECAUSE U ARE ONE!

**JewelQueen: ***pouts* but I only wanted to get rid of her so we could be together….

**SilverArrow: ** I know we dated in 9th grade, but that is WAY over!

SilverArrow has left

**JewelQueen:** IF ONLY BREE WEREN'T HERE!

September 15th 8:01 a.m.

Janette's house

**JewelQueen: **ALICE! Are u there?

**AliceInWonderland: **yah, I was just glossing my forehead with my cotton candy lip gloss

**JewelQueen: **wha? I'm just going to go ahead and ignore that….

**AliceInWonderland: **oh yah, have u seen my lip gloss? U knw, the cotton candy one?

**JewelQueen: **why am I friends with u again?

**AliceInWonderland: **yay! Derrik is texting me! Gotta go! See ya!

AliceInWonderland has left

DaringDerr has joined

**DaringDerr: **hey.

**JewelQueen: **u knw it's gonna get even harder to go out behind my *friends* back?

**DaringDerr: **u knw, if u weren't behind the computer screen, I'd probably kiss u right now

**JewelQueen: **oh, shut up! :P *blushes*

**DaringDerr: **Aaron doesn't knw what he's missing

**JewelQueen: ** what did he say about me?! Does he knw I'm dating u?!

**DaringDerr: **yep, but he said u were a good match for me

**JewelQueen:** that is really sweet of himJ. OMG! U HAVE TO GO NOW! ALICE IS COMING ON TO CHAT! DELETE ALL UR TEXTS AND LOG OUT!

DaringDerr has left

AliceInWonderland has joined

**AliceInWonderland: **hey grlfrnd! How are u?

**JewelQueen:** just tired…..

**AliceInWonderland:** why don't I come over, and we can chat! That's what BFF's are for! J

**JewelQueen: **believe me, u don't knw all the things I've done. And when u do, u won't wanna be my *BFF* anymore.

JewelQueen has left

**AliceInWonderland: **wonder what that was all about? All I heard was blah. Oh well, I have to get ready with my date with Derrington! J

September 17th 9:50

Second Period

**LuckyCharms:** hey grls!

**BeeHappy: **nope, just me today.

**LuckyCharms:** can u believe that Rainy actually pays attention to MS BORING! Especially in English! She just LUVS this period.

**BeeHappy:** I think this is the only period to get away from the drama….

**LuckyCharms:** what drama?

**BeeHappy:** u knw, her boyfrnd dumped her! And on CHRISTMAS!

**LuckyCharms: **so basically her Christmas present was a dumping! OMG!

**BeeHappy: **at least we're all boyfrndless now….

**LuckyCharms:** …..um….

**BeeHappy:** u didn't….

**LuckyCharms: **I'm sry! I didn't mean for it to happen! He just kissed me and then it felt so right and it all turned out fine and then he-

**BeeHappy:** i get the point.

**LuckyCharms:** OMG, I'm so sorry! L

**BeeHappy: **it's fine. At least one of us is happy…


End file.
